La ultima tentación de Ash
by albe20
Summary: Serena quiere ayuda a su esposo por lo que empuja a involucrarse con otras mujeres a lo que Ash se involucrara en un sin fin de sucesos muy extraños. Contenido Lemon leer con precaución.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen._

 _Advertencia: temas fuertes como palabras altisonantes y sexo favor de leer bajo cautela._

La última tentación de Ash

Capitulo 1: sexo con amigos(AshxKorrina)

En una lujosa casa ubicada en ciudad lumiose una chica de cabello color miel en silla de ruedas estaba en su computadora revisando varias páginas de internet de adultos buscando lo que parecía ser perfiles de mujeres para tener una aventura de una noche.

— quien creería que internet esta plagados de putas desesperadas que desea que se las follen. —exclamó Serena sorprendida ver de tantos perfiles de las mujeres en esa página. —además algunas tienen gustos muy asqueroso y raros.

 _Amawin_

 _Edad 25 años._

 _Soy una mujer caliente que busca solo diversión con lindos chicos desde diecisiete años hasta máximo cuarenta, practico desde sexo oral hasta anal y solo como aclaración si tu falo mide solo doce centímetros mejor ni me contactes._

—parece buena para mi Ash, pero veré mejor sus fotos para corroborar. —hablo Serena en voz alta mientras revisaba las fotos donde se veía a una mujer en varios trajes provocativos donde enseñaba sus grandes senos y en una foto la mujer enseñaba su intimidad depilada. — no está nada mal se ve que tiene senos más grandes que los míos además es hermosa, la pondré en favoritos para revisar después así que vemos el siguiente perfil.

 _ClemontKorri_

 _Edad 23 años_

 _Soy una mujer casada que busca alguien que me coja brutalmente por una noche no me importa si es por el ano o la vagina solo busco un falo lo suficiente grande para complacerme, la edad no importa siempre y cuando cumpla mi primer requisito, solo como advertencia no esperes que te vuelva a llamar para volver a repetir ya que no me acuesto con el mismo hombre dos veces como dato adicional a mi marido le gusta grabar cuando me cogen._

— ¡no puedo creerlo es Korrina! —exclamó Serena sorprendida de ver a su amiga en ese sitio. —aunque no es mala opción para mi Ash, tiene bonito cuerpo creo que ella es la indicada.

Entonces Serena mando una solicitud al perfil de Korrina para hacer una cita y no tardo más de diez minutos en responderle con otro correo.

 _Gracias por el interés Palogrande pero como tu perfil es nuevo quisiera tenerte en una video llamada para verificar que eres real además de ver tu falo ya que soy muy exigente en ese aspecto. Si es así te dejo mi numero en este correo y te pido que me contantes en brevedad para no hacer otros planes._

La castaña viendo eso decidió marcar personalmente la teléfono que le proporciono Korrina en el correo. No tardo mucho tiempo en llamar cuando se enlazo en la video llamada.

— ¡Serena!, ¿Quién te dio este número? —pregunto Korrina muy sorprendida de ver a su amiga llamando en su número privado que usaba para sus citas.

—en realidad tú me lo diste Korrina y eso es porque yo soy Palogrande.

— ¡no puede ser!, yo que creía que conocería aun buen tipo con quien coger esta noche —respondió la rubí toda desilusionada. —lo siento Serena pero si tu idea era acostarte conmigo solo te diré que no le hago al yuri.

— ¡No quiero acostarme contigo! —reclamo la castaña sonrojada por la solo mencion de acostarse con una mujer. — ¡yo quiero que te acuestes con Ash!

—entonces, ¿por qué pusiste fotos de otro hombre en el perfil?

—la verdad tenía un poco de pena poner fotos de mi Ash en esa página, por lo que le pedí a mi amigo Kalem que me ayudara poniendo las fotos de el aunque pensándolo bien creo que fue una mala idea ya que mucha gente puede impresionarse si no el hombre del perfil.

—eso si amiga, en fin regresemos mejor al asunto de follar con Ash. — ahora hablo la patinadora que esperaba saber los verdaderos motivos de Serena por hacer un perfil en esa página y le propósito de que Ash se cogiera a otra mujer. — ¿Por qué quieres que me acueste con tu esposo?

—veras yo busco que mi Ash tenga un vida sexual plena ya que yo no puedo proporcionarle el placer que tanto anhela, por lo que pensé en buscar mujeres con la cuales pueda divertirse un rato y que le quite la frustración que llevaba acumulada desde hace tiempo.

—entiendo sabes es algo muy noble lo que haces por Ash, me recuerda como mi Clemont me dio ese privilegio cuando quedo impotente cuando le exploto uno de sus inventos en su entrepierna. —relato Korrina tratando de animar a su amiga con su decisión. — sabes me he divertido como nunca al tener sexo con otros hombres, ya perdí con cuántos hombres me acostado pero créeme en algo a pesar de eso nunca paso por mi cabeza divorciarme de mi dulce niño de ojos azules por lo que Ash y siempre le agradeceré a mi esposo ser la persona más noble y desinteresada del mundo, cada día siento que lo amo más y más cada día.

—que dulce Korrina entonces volviendo al tema, ¿te quieres acostar con Ash esta noche?

—claro que si sabes que ahorita busco una buena noche de sexo, así que no se hable más hoy iré a tu casa para hacerlo.

—gracias Korrina sabía que podía contar contigo.

La castaña colgó el teléfono y espero a que viniera su esposo para darle la sorpresa lo cual tardo solo veinte minutos en llegar.

— ¡amor ya llegue! —grito el azabache desde la planta baja de su casa y luego de algunos segundos subió directo al cuarto de su esposa.

—hola cariño, que bien que llegaste estaba muy solita sin ti.

—descuida bebe sabes que mientras este aquí nunca estarás sola. —respondió Ash para luego besar a su esposa en los labios.

El azabache beso a serena de una manera cariñosa pero luego su cuerpo empezó a sentirse raro deseando sentir más así que con su mano derecho empezó a masajear un seno de su esposa pero esta se dio cuenta a donde iba llevar todo esto por lo que solo recordar cómo hace una semana donde su amado esposo la embestía con demasiada fuerza cuando tenía sexo tanto fue la fuerza que empelo Ash que la dejo en silla ruedas por una semana lo que se separó del beso de Ash de una manera brusca.

— ¡Espera Ash! —reclamo Serena algo molesta. —aun me duele de la última vez que lo hicimos así que te agradecería que te esperaras a que lleguen nuestros invitados para empezar.

— ¿invitados? , ¿Empezar qué? —pregunto el azabache todo confundido. — ¿acaso vendrá alguien a cenar a la casa?

—descuida cariño esta noche te divertirás como nunca así que guarda tus fuerzas para esta noche.

Ash se quedó intrigado por lo que comento su esposa tanto que decidió esperar a ver a que se refería con eso, pasaron diez minutos más cuando alguien toco la puerta entonces el azabache fue abrir y vio que los que tocaban eran su amigo Clemont y su esposa Korrina.

— ¡Clemont y Korrina que gustos verlos por aquí! —hablo Ash sorprendido de ver a sus amigos en su casa además de notar que Korrina tenía un vestido algo revelador donde se podía mostrar casi de todo por lo que solo se sonrojo bastante para luego voltear su mirada hacia su amigo inventor y solo vio que tenía una cámara de video en su mano derecha. — ¿díganme el motivo de su visita?

—vinimos a cenar. —respondió la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada y veía disimuladamente la entrepierna del azabache a lo cual noto un pequeño bulto y solo se relamió los labios al pensar tenerlo en su boca dándole una buena mamada. —podemos pasar Ash, es que siento un gran calor que recorre mi cuerpo.

—seguro pasen, recuerden que están en su casa.

— ¡Ash sube a los invitados al cuarto!

—como digas amor, vamos chicos que Serena tiene algo que enseñarme y creo que los estaba esperando. —exclamó Ash. — ¿por cierto Clemont para qué es la cámara?

—la usare para grabarlos esta noche.

— ¿grabar a quién? y ¿para qué?

—lo sabrás cuando empecemos con esto.

Ash se quedó pensativo por la respuesta pero que decido dejar de preguntar para llegar con esposa y ver que planeó para esta noche junto con sus amigos.

—hola chicos justo tiempo para empezar con la fiesta. —hablo la castaña al ver a sus amigos rubios y a su esposo llegando al cuarto.

Adentro del cuarto se sentaron sobre la cama para comenzar hablar y ponerse al día donde se podían escuchar risas y burlas hasta que Serena fue la que decido comenzar con su juego.

—bien chicos es hora de comenzar con el evento principal. —dijo Serena que en seguida se separó de su esposo dejándolo solo en la cama con Korrina ya que Clemont se posiciono al lado de la castaña y encendió su cámara para comenzar a grabar.

—oigan, ¿qué significa esto? —pregunto Ash extrañado de ver la reacción de su esposa y de su amigo. — ¿Korrina sabes qué significa esto?

Cuando Ash pregunto a la rubia vio que ella estaba recostada en la cama y tenía levantada su falda mostrando la vista de todos su coño rasurado por lo que el azabache salto de la cama y se tapó los ojos.

— ¿Korrina que significa esto?

—esto Ash, solo quiero que veas lo caliente que estoy por tener un falo dentro de mí. —exclamó Korrina algo excitada mientras se metía uno de sus dedos en su coño y desprendía un ligero gemido. — ¿no quieres cogerme para quitarme esta calentura?

— ¡que estas locas no voy cogerte, tengo esposa! —reclamo Ash algo molesto. —Clemont por favor tranquiliza a tu esposa que está mal de la cabeza.

—vamos Ash por que no te coges a Korrina no vez que desea que alguien se la meta con urgencia. —exclamó el rubio sin dejar de grabar.

— ¿tú también estás loco?, Clemont como puedes pedirme que me acueste con tu esposa.

—vamos amor no te quedes parado, no vez que la pobre Korrina desea que se la metas.

—Serena como puedes pedirme eso no vez que estamos casados. —Respondió Ash algo alterado —por que hacen esto no es normal que tu propia esposa que pida que acuestes con otra mujer frente a ella.

—lo hago por tu bien amor no quiero verte frustrado por que no puedo complacerte como se debe en la cama, yo quiero verte feliz por eso desde ahora te dejare que te acuestes con otras mujeres además Korrina solo quiero follar contigo esta noche después buscara a otro amante.

—Serena —murmuro Ash sorprendido por la respuesta de su esposa. —pero es que no debías hacer esto yo te amo sin importar nada.

—yo también te amo Ash por eso solo te pido que lo hagas con Korrina, yo no quiero verte sufriendo por mi culpa. —respondió Serena con algo de lágrimas. —solo te pido que me hagas ese favor.

—vamos Ash no te reprimas y cógete a mi esposa además ya está acostumbrada acostarse con otros hombres.

Ash viendo la expresión de su esposa y viendo que todo lo hizo por él, debido a que ella no podía complacerle como él deseaba donde solo recordaba como quedaba frustrado al ver que su esposa podía tener tantos orgasmos para luego quedar agotada mientras que él se quedaba con ganas de mas, solo respiro antes de tocar la mejilla de su esposa y limpiarle sus lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules.

—lo hare por ti amor. —respondió Ash con una mirada determinante.

—en serio Ash.

—claro que sí, aunque recuerda que lo que haré esta noche no cambiara los sentimientos que tengo por ti solo será puramente carnal. —hablo Ash a su esposa para luego voltearse y ver a una Korrina aun en la cama esperando pacientemente al azabache.

—Korrina espero que ese coño tuyo se prepare, ya que no podrás caminar por una semana después que termine contigo.

—es lo que deseo Ash ven cogerme con todas tus fuerzas y haz esta noche inolvidable.

Entonces Ash decidido empezó a quitarse la ropa para luego quedar en su bóxer para que poco tiempo después quitárselo y dejar su falo a la vista de todos. Korrina observo con una mirada pervertida el falo de Ash que para su gusto era el más grande que había visto, de todos sus encuentros no había un hombre que la tuviera así de grande a lo máximo llegaban a dieciocho centímetros y el de Ash media aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros.

—que enorme falo tienes Ash. —exclamo Korrina emocionada. —ya quiero tenerlo dentro de mí.

Ash solo sonrió con orgullo ante la opinión de la rubia, si era cierto que lo tenía grande él lo sabía muy bien lo malo era a que debido a su tamaño tan imponente, le impedía tener sexo con su esposa con normalidad ya que tenía que procurar no dañarla con su falo y más porque Serena era muy sensible en su intimidad donde con solo meterle diez centímetros de su falo lograba que ella tuviera varios orgasmos y cuando empezaba a embestirla solo le tomaba diez minutos llevarla a su límite, lamentablemente ella quedaba tan agotada después de esa sesión que se quedaba dormida dejando al azabache frustrado de no poder continuar.

—entonces Korrina, ¿quieres que empecemos con juegos previos o vamos al grano?

—la verdad quisiera que me la metieras primero por mi culo para empezar. —exclamo la patinadora poniéndose en cuatro y meneando su culo frente a la cara de Ash. —no te contengas quiero que me lo metas todo.

Ash solo sonrió por lo que usando el lubricante que le proporciono Clemont lo unto en la entrada de la chica además de introducir dos de sus dedos para masajear el ano de la chica, a lo que Korrina no le molesto en lo absoluto que el azabache hiciera eso al contrario le excito más.

El azabache prosiguió a introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de la estrecha cavidad haciendo que la rubia soltara un gemido al sentir como ese enorme falo entraba por su ano. Por su parte Clemont estaba grabando todo desde la cara de satisfacción de esposa por tener semejante falo hasta la parte donde el falo de ash entraba por completo dentro de su esposa.

Ash saboreo la sensación de tener su falo dentro del gran culo de Korrina donde sentía como los músculos del culo de ella apretaban su falo, después de unos segundos más comenzó lentamente a moverse sacando y metiendo su falo logrando que Korrina gimiera cada vez más y más por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

— Korrina es asombrosa solo mira cómo puede tener ese falo dentro de su culo. —Exclamaba Serena sorprendida — ¡vamos Ash rómpele el culo!

—si lo es, además solo mira la cara de satisfacción de mi esposa ya desde tiempo buscaba alguien con un falo lo suficientemente grande para complacerla. —respondió Clemont sin dejar de grabar a su esposa y a su amigo. —¡vamos amor tu puedes con ese falo!

Después de diez minutos Ash sentía que llegaba la clímax y no paso mucho tiempos antes soltara una descarga de su esencia dentro de Korrina a lo que este retiro su falo para sentarse sobre la cama para tomar un poco de aire.

Korrina aun excitada fue directamente hacia el falo de Ash y de un momento a otro comenzó a introducir el enorme miembro adentro de boca para después comenzar a darle una buena mamada, el azabache se sentía en la gloria al sentir como la boca de la rubia lo complacía con gran fervor pronto Ash excitado comenzó agarrar la cabeza de la patinadora para obligar engullir más el falo a lo que esta no se opuso de hecho le excitaba que fuera así de agresivos sus amantes con ella.

Pronto Ash de nuevo sentía que estaba en el paraíso y de pronto soltó otra descarga de su esencia en la boca de la rubia a lo que esta se tragó todo el semen además de limpiar con su lengua los restos que quedaban en el falo del azabache.

—sabe delicioso tu esperma Ash. —Hablo Korrina mientras aun lamia el glande en busca de más restos. —ya quiero que me lo metas en mi coño y me lo destroces por completo.

—lo que tú quieras preciosa para eso estoy para complacerte.

Serena solo observaba a su esposo actuando de una manera tan sensual con su amiga además del hecho que lo veía que estaba disfrutando estar con ella pero lejos de sentirse celosa, en realidad le excitaba que su marido cogiera con Korrina delante de ella y la muestra clara era como sutilmente metía su mano debajo de su falda para estimularse a sí misma por lo caliente que se encontraba.

Por otro lado Clemont aún seguía grabando con tanta emoción a su vez que alentaba su esposa para que pudiera continuar con la sesión.

—vamos Ash que aún sigo caliente. —exclamo una Korrina recostada esperando a su amante. —quiero que castigues mi coño.

El azabache viendo la disposición de la rubia solo se puso arriba de ella y con sumo cuidado fue introduciendo su falo, lo que provocó que la patinadora diera un grito ante la enorme sensación de tener un falo de ese tamaño dentro de ella mientras que Ash podía sentir como el coño de la rubia era muy estrecho a pesar el hecho de que ella tenía una vida sexual activa con varios hombres.

—oh por arceus, Ash follaje tan duro hasta lastimar mi sucio coño.

—tus deseos son órdenes.

Ash acatando la orden de la de rubia comenzó embestirla con algo de fuerza haciendo que ella chillara y gimiera con locura al sentir como ese inmenso falo entraba y salía de ella saboreando cada rincón de su caliente coño.

— ¡cógeme más duro Ash! —suplicaba la rubia babeando y con la mirada perdida — ¡así mierda! — ¡castiga más mi coño carajo!

Las palabras hicieron que el moreno la embistiera más fuerte y más rápido haciendo que las provocaciones de la rubia fueran en aumento además de aullar con locura por el inmenso placer que estaba gozando en ese momento.

Después de veinticinco minutos de follar Korrina sentía que estaba a punto de terminar y le dijo Ash que corriera dentro de ella y este acepto provocando que toda la esencia de Ash inundara el caliente coño de la rubia mientras que esta se aferraba su amante con sus piernas para sentir la palpitación del falo soltando el esperma y en respuesta ella solo sonrió al sentir una gran cantidad de esperma dentro ella.

Luego de eso Korrina usando sus dedos agarro el esperma de su coño para después empezarlo a engullírselo, Ash por otro lado solo sonreía la ver que la rubia era una mujer muy caliente de hecho a pensar que haberse corrido tres veces no era impedimento para continuar.

— Ashi espero que estés listo para el siguiente asalto.

—para ti, los que quieras. —hablo Ash con una sonrisa para luego recostarse e indicarle la rubia que lo montara a lo que esta obedeció rápidamente.

Korrina aún caliente comenzó saltar con estruendo haciendo que se empelara con el inmenso falo del azabache a su vez que soltaba algunos gemidos obscenos por el enorme placer que le estaba brindado el falo.

Clemont y Serena solo seguían observando la caliente escena además de sorprenderse por el enorme aguante de estos dos que aun a seguían follando sin parar.

Al cabo de una horas más los amantes habían quedado totalmente agotados y sobre la cama se podía ver que la sabana estaba cubierta de fluidos de ambos, Korrina se sentía tan satisfecha que le pidió a su amiga que si se podía repartir en otra ocasión esta noche y ella acepto con gusto haciendo que quedara como una amante disponible para su esposo en caso de que quiera coger en otra noche.

Clemont terminado de grabar agradeció a sus amigos por esta noche para después salir de la casa con su esposa para irse a su casa luego Ash y su esposa se fueron a su cama para descansar pero no sin antes quitar la sabana manchada y poner otra.

—fue fabuloso esta noche, muchas gracias amor es lo que requería. —agradeció el azabache a su esposa dándole un beso en su labios. —esa Korrina sí que es una verdadera puta caliente.

—lo se amor pero aún no terminamos aquí desee ahora vas buscar a otras mujeres para acostarte con ellas además que yo te enviare con otras mujeres de internet.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido Ash ante el comentario de su mujer. —no hablaras en serio.

—si es en serio amor, es más hay mujeres que te quieren conocer señor Palogrande.

Ash solo se quedó impactado como su mujer lo empujaba a la infidelidad aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea, con Korrina fue algo maravilloso y solo pensar que cientos de coños lo aguardaban solo sonrió con lujuria ya que tendría sexo de amontones.

CONTINUARA.

 **Bien este es el nuevo fic si use otra vez a korrina así que ya saben dónde va ir esto por lo que acepto sugerencias y aunque Serena no actué en los capítulos, tengan por seguro que tendrá sus momentos como aclaración lo que sufre Clemont y Serena que es la fantasía de que otro se acueste con su cónyuge es normal y muchos lo padecen además que Serena sufre de eyaculación precoz femenil que es muy reducido el número de víctimas pero las hay.**

 **Ahora bien ya acepte sugerencias sobre quienes participaran y aparecerán solo como ayuda busco unos personajes oc que sean artistas pokemon si tienen personajes díganle para incluirlos en un capitulo que tengo preparado.**

 **Sin antes de irme agradezco a todos los que leyeron "un favor para una amiga" la verdad para ser mi fic con lemon algo explícito vi que a muchos les agrado y eso me motiva más.**

.


	2. Grace y el Rhihorn

Grace y el rhyhorn

Después de una semana pareciera que las cosas habían mejorado para bien después de esa noche de sexo con Korrina, ahora Ash estaba realmente tranquilo consigo mismo aunque su esposa aún seguía insistiendo con lo de tener sexo con otras mujeres por lo que ella en su afán de hacer de nuevo su fetiche busco en la página de internet a otras posibles amantes para él y contacto con la usuaria "viobig" una chica que no mostraba su rostro en las fotos pero si su cuerpo donde sobresalían sus enormes senos y su trasero por lo que contacto con ella y para su sorpresa acepto aunque realmente no pedía muchos requisitos la chica, solo exigía una cosa en específico y era que el hombre fuera más joven que ella.

Así que después quedar con la chica, Serena pensó que sería buena idea ir a visitar a su madre ya que a pesar de que vivían relativamente cerca de ella no habían tenido tiempo para visitarla por lo que la castaña junto con su esposo fue directamente a pueblo boceto a ver a su madre.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo sin ninguna novedad por lo que después de caminar vieron la casa que le pertenecía a Grace, Serena fue directo a ella y toco la puerta pero después de algunos minutos vio que nadie le respondía, entonces grito para que lo escuchara su madre y tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo que pensó que su madre había salido entonces fue a la parte trasera de la casa para encontrar a si Grace estaba alimentando a rhyhorn.

Pero al llegar a Serena vio la escena más grotesca que pudo haber imaginado, Su madre estaba desnuda en cuatro y rhyhorn se estaba apareándose con ella con gran intensidad.

—vamos rhyhorn una vuelta más. —exclamaba Grace jadeando mientras sentía en un interior el falo del pokemon saliendo y entrando a gran velocidad. —con más fuerza no detengas.

— ¡Mama! —grito Serena toda horrorizada por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

— ¡Serena! —respondió Grace gritando para que a continuación se separara del pokemon y se fuera rápidamente a la casa para vestirse.

Ash igual que se su esposa se quedó impactado ya que no podía creer que su suegra practicara la pokefelia y lo que era peor con un rhyhorn, los cuales eran reconocidos por ser pokemon bastantes pesados y aun así estaba montado a Grace como si nada además del hecho de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su suegra que verdad a pesar de sus años tenía una figura envidiable.

Después de algunos minutos Grace invito a la pareja adentro del a casa para hablar sobre lo sucedido por lo que sentaron en la sala y se quedaron sentados sin hablar por algunos minutos ya que la situación anterior era muy incómoda además de vergonzosa.

— ¡mama puedes explicarme por qué dejabas que un rhyhorn se apareara contigo! —reclamo Serena molesta con su madre.

—hija no fue intencional es que veras todo comenzó hace años desde que te marchaste a buscar tu sueño a lado de Ash, la verdad me sentía sola entonces quise buscar un pasatiempo y pues yo tengo necesidades por lo que empecé masturbándome viendo videos para adultos pero luego de algún tiempo eso ya no logro satisfacerme por lo que empecé a buscar un hombre con quien acostarme y al final no pude encontrar uno, entonces descubrí que rhyhorn estaba en época de celo y pues me pico la curiosidad.

Por lo que me quede viendo su falo y pues un lado de mi sucumbió a la lujuria, por lo que lo estimule con mis manos haciendo que rhyhorn se sintiera bien por lo que con más confianza me desnude y le mostré mi coño en su rostro a lo que este pues lo lamio haciendo sentir un placer indescriptible entonces le pedí que me follara, este torpemente se montó encima de mi tratando de no lastimarme y empezó a embestirme haciendo que me gustara por lo que duramos veinte minutos hasta que se corrió dentro de mi llenándome de su dulce esperma.

Aunque al principio quise no volver a hacerlo me seguía picando mi cuerpo del solo recordar como rhyhorn me follaba que volvimos hacerlo y la verdad llevo varios años haciendo esto.

— ¡por arceus mama como puedes coger con un pokemon eso es repulsivo!

—hija entiende soy una mujer sola yo necesito también a un hombre que me coja y me haga sentir de nuevo deseada. —respondió Grace tratando de justificarse además de ver a yerno de reojo. — ¡además no puedes decirme nada si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo!

— ¡nunca haría algo como eso!

—claro que no, ya que estas casado con un hombre apuesto que tiene un falo de más de veinticinco centímetros que puede hacerte el amor cuando quieras. —hablo Grace sarcásticamente mientras seguía viendo a su yerno con perversión. —si estuviera casado con Ash no tendría que hacerlo con un pokemon ya que él podría hacerme el amor todos los días sin descanso.

— ¡mama!, como sabes ¿cuánto mide el falo de Ash?

—hija porque antes que estuvieran juntos y se quedaba aquí para apoyarte tenía ganas de cogérmelo solo ver su cuerpo desnudo me calentaba como no tienes idea, algunas veces pensaba seducirlo para acostarme con el pero luego cambio todo cuando se hicieron novios y al final se casaron. —exclamo Grace recordando cómo se masturbaba cuando Ash estaba desnudo en el baño. —ahora entiendo porque lo seguiste por toda la región y como no hacerlo, cargando tremendo falo yo hubiera ido al mismo infierno con tal que me cogiera.

— ¡mama! , como puedes ser tan descarada para intentar acostarse con el chico que ame hace varios años.

—hay hija es que como creí que Ash nunca se te iba declarar y tú eras muy tímida para confesarte pues pensé que podría divertirme con él antes.

— ¡esto es el colmo, mi propia madre me quería robar a mi hombre!

—vamos hija no te enojes al final no lo hice porque no quería lastimarte pero ahora viendo que Ash lo obligaste acostarte con tu amiga Korrina para satisfacer tu cochino fetiche que tienes pues estaba pensando en que si podría yo divertirme con el hoy.

—un momento, ¿cómo sabes que Ash se acostó con Korrina?

—bueno es que el video lo subió tu amigo Clemont en una página para adultos y pues te vi que te masturbabas viendo a tu esposo y a tu amiga cogiendo frente a ti. —explicaba Grace mientras recordaba ese candente video. —si no puede complacerlo hija yo con gusto puedo hacerte ese favor.

— ¡estúpido nerd de pacotilla ya vera cuando lo encuentre! —exclamo Serna furiosa pensado que haría cuando encontrara al inventor.

—tranquila hija además tu tuviste la culpa apoco no lo viste venir cuando te estaba grabando.

—si pero él dijo que lo grababa para su deleite personal.

—bueno hija déjalo así el daño ya está hecho solo queda afrontar las consecuencias. —explicaba la madre de Serena a su hija. —entonces hija viendo las circunstancias, ¿puedo divertirme con tu esposo?

Serena al escuchar la pregunta de su madre se detuvo un momento para pensar comúnmente le hubiera dicho que no tajantemente, pero en este caso podía sacar provecho nunca podría hacer que su esposo pudiera divertirse y dos dejaría que su madre practicara la pokefelia ya que no quería imaginar que pasaría si los medios se enteran que la madre de la exreina de Kalos practicara la pokefilia sin duda su reputación quedaría dañada severamente.

—Mama acepto que te acuestes con mi esposo pero si prometes no volver a usar a rhyhorn para complacerte.

— ¡querida estas segura! —cuestiono Ash a su esposa por el comentario ya que pensaba que no la dejaría acostarse con su suegra.

—seguro mi amor por mi madre soy capaz de todo inclusive de hacer que lo haga con el amor de mi vida con tal que no practique nunca más la pokefilia.

—entonces mi querido yerno, ¿quieres ayudar a tu suegra a saciar su apetito sexual?

—seguro suegra yo con gusto la ayudare. —respondió Ash con entusiasmo, Para luego acompañar a Grace su cuarto donde Serena cerro la puerta para darles privacidad mientras ella estaba en la sala dispuesta a ver la televisión para pasar el rato.

En el cuarto de Grace.

—dime Ash, ¿te resulto atractiva?

—claro que sí.

—bien querido entonces mereces un premio por tu honestidad. —respondió Grace seductoramente mientras se acercaba al azabache y le dio un beso en los labios a lo que el correspondió con gusto para luego convertir ese beso en uno al estilo Kalos donde la mujer madura era la que llevaba la ventaja en ese duelo de lenguas.

Después de un tiempo se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, Grace ya excitada le quito la ropa a su yerno con algo brusquedad rompiendo su playera dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales donde ella con lujuria empezó acariciar suavemente con su manos y en un arranque Grace arrojo a Ash a la cama para luego desabrocharle su pantalón y por ultimo retirar su ropa interior dejando ver el falo del azabache.

— ¡sí que es grande! —exclamo Grace toda sorprendida por el tamaño del falo y no pudo resistirse por lo que empezó introducirlo en su boca para empezar chuparlo. —y también sabe bien.

—oh suegra no se detenga eso se siente genial. —hablaba Ash mientras gruñía con el placer que le brindaba la boca de la mama de su esposa.

—no me digas suegra, llámame Grace por favor cariño.

—de acuerdo Grace.

Pronto Ash no tardo en venirse después de un tiempo llenando la boca de su suegra con toda su esencia y Grace solo saboreo el semen que entró por su boca.

—sabe delicioso tu semen Ash.

—qué bueno que le gusto ahora quiero ver que a la mejor corredora de rhyhorn montando a un hombre. —respondió Ash excitado y señalo con su mano su falo erecto.

—bromeas puedo montar lo que sea pero espero que puedas seguirme el paso guapo.

Después de decir eso Grace se empezó a desvestir quitando toda su ropa para después quedar en ropa interior dejando ver un conjunto de color negro donde mostraba su enormes senos el cual Ash no pudo evitarse sonrojarse ya que el tamaño de esas tetas eran iguales a los de su esposa.

Grace sin pena se subió a la cama y con su mano derecha alineo el falo con su entrada vaginal y de un golpe se dejó empalar por completo por el enorme falo lo cual no pudo evitar soltar un gemido obsceno que fue escuchado por toda la casa.

Después de algunos momentos de acoplarse al tamaño del falo del azabache empezó a saltar estrepitosamente mientras emitía algunos gemidos así como palabras obscenas y Ash tendiendo las manos libres empezaba jugar con los senos de su suegra dándole algunos mansajes y apretando sus erectos pezones.

— ¡si Ash tu falo es enorme! —gritaba Grace excitada mientras seguía saltado además de sentir como ese enrome falo golpeaba sus paredes vaginales llegando a lugares que ninguno otro falo había llegado antes. — ¡ni el falo de mi esposo se compara al tuyo!

— ¡a mí me gusta follar su apretado coño! —respondió el azabache excitado y con sus caderas comenzó moverse a la misma sincronía que los rebotes de Grace haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. —sí que sabe cómo complacer a un hombre.

Pasaron media hora más haciendo que Grace llegara a su límite por lo que Ash también sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, comenzó a mover sus aceras de la una manera más rápida haciendo que al final descargara su esencia dentro de la vagina de su suegra provocando que llegara al orgasmo al sentir la esencia de ash dentro de ella.

—espero que no te hayas cansado Ash, porque quiero dar otra vuelta mas.

—para usted las que sean necesarias. —respondió el entrenador ahora cambiando los papeles se paró de la cama mientras le indicaba su suegra que se pusiera en cuatro esta obedeció dejando ver su enorme culo en la cara de Ash.

—ahora Grace si me permite voy a montarla.

—claro que si cariño monta a esta puta.

Ash se acercó al culo de Grace y con sus dedos empezó a estimular la entrada de la corredora provocando que gimiera mientras sentía como los dedos de su yerno, exploraba su vagina con total libertad al cabo de un rato ella llego al orgasmo y se corrió llenando los dedos de Ash con sus jugos y este al sentirlos solo los degusto.

Con cuidado el azabache introdujo su miembro en la entrada por lo que cada centímetro que introducía en la vagina de Grace esta solo gritaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que Ash la penetro llegando al tope máximo de ella.

Luego de un rato Ash comenzó a embestirla lentamente para después de un rato empezara subir la intensidad de las embestidas por petición de Grace que se sentía en el paraíso sintiendo como ese falo salía y entraba rápidamente de su interior.

La temperatura corporal de ambos cuerpos comenzaba a subir mostrando sus cuerpos empapados de sudor al igual que los chillidos y gemidos de Grace que parecía una colegiala teniendo por primera vez sexo.

— ¡más fuerte hazme recordar este día por mucho tiempo! —suplicaba Grace a su amante. — ¡que rico así Ash!

Ash no decía nada solo se limitaba a complacer a su suegra dándole aun con más fuerza castigando la vagina de su madura amante aunque a pesar de los años, Grace aun mostraba vigor además que su belleza aún seguía vigente en todo su cuerpo y para el azabache era algo delicioso oírla gemir además de escuchar sus gemidos sin duda hacer el amor con su suegra era lo más excitante que podría haber imaginado además de placentero.

—por favor Ash lléname de tu semen mi coño por favor.

—seguro Grace te llenare de mi leche mi querida puta.

Nuevamente el interior de Grace fue llenando por el semen de su yerno, a ella le gustaba ser su depósito de esperma ya que sentía nuevamente joven y deseada por los hombres.

—Grace eso fue fantástico su coño es genial me recuerda al de mi Serena, tan apretado y caliente.

—gracias Ash tu falo es fantástico ni mi esposo podría cogerme de esa manera sabes si te quedaras conmigo podría hacer esto diariamente.

—lo siento Grace pero yo amo su hija con todo mi corazón y jamás me divorciare de ella.

—Gracias Ash pasaste la prueba tu eres el indicado para quedarse con mi hija después de todo. —exclamó Grace dándole un beso a su yerno en los labios. —suficiente descanso, ¿quieres continuar?

—por supuesto esto ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que hecho.

Nuevamente Ash se lanzó sobre Grace ahora cambiado de posición al estilo misionero donde con algo de fuerza empalo su falo dentro del estrecho coño de su suegra para después embestirla con algo de fuerza, Grace no se molestó en lo absoluto por la agresividad de su yerno al contrario la excitaba más además que ya estaba acostumbrada a coger con machos agresivos como su rhyhorn.

— ¡así Ash lastima mi vagina con más fuerza por favor! —suplica Grace a su joven yerno mientras sentina como el falo entraba con fuerza como si fuera a desgarrar en cualquier momento su intimidad pero a ella no le importaba que sintiera dolor ya que era mayor el placer que sentía en ese momento tanto así que su mente se nublaba mientras su amante seguía penetrándola cada más y más profundo tocando algunos lugares que al podría mujer desconocía que podría llegar un falo.

—Grace adoro con su estrecho coño siento como aprieta mi falo.

— ¡no te detengas Ash! —gritaba Grace mientras soltaba algo de saliva. —¡follame más duro carajo!

Ash solo se limitaba gruñir mientras seguía abriéndose paso por la estrecha vagina de su suegra además que a veces estaba cerca de su rostro de ella que no podía evitar besarla en sus labios además que sus hermosos ojos azules le daban tranquilidad ya que esos ojos eran los mismos que poseía su esposa y a veces por momentos imaginaba que estaba cogiendo con su bella esposa.

Duraron así media hora en la cual ambos volvieron llegar al éxtasis y Grace tratando de recibir la mayor cantidad de semen de su amante se aferró con sus piernas a la cintura de Ash, el azabache llegando al punto culminante soltó su esencia dentro de ella para nuevamente caer cansados.

La pareja se miraba y sonrieron ya que en la mente de ambos había sido algo fantástica esta sesión de sexo.

—Grace es usted fantástica. —exclamo Ash respirado con algo de dificultad.

—gracias cariño peor espero que no te hayas dada por vencida ya que esta montadora de rhyhorn quiere dar otra vuelta más.

—las que gustes por mi podemos hacer un maratón.

Nuevamente los dos volvieron a montarse entre sí por más tiempo hasta que llego la noche y ambos se dieron un baño para lavarse después de exquisita sesión que tuvieron, además por qué no hacer otro round más mientras se bañaban ambos.

Después del baño ambos se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala donde estaba una serena dormida en el sofá y por lo que se podría apreciar había dejado la televisión encendida, por lo que Ash la cargo sutilmente a su cuarto pero no sin antes desearle buenas noches a su suegra y darle un beso de buenas noches.

La llegar al cuarto sutilmente le quito su ropa donde en un acto de excitación la penetro mientras estaba dormida y quiso tener relaciones con su esposa dormida pero no tardo ni diez minutos para que su esposa lo descubriera para decirle que no estaba de humor por lo que el azabache frustrado se fue del cuarto dejándolo algo caliente, no obstante su suegra había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta por lo que no dudo en entrar al cuarto y nuevamente tener tiempo de calidad con su suegra.

CONTINUARA

Antes que nada agradezco los perfiles oc que me mandaron y además que el capítulo donde aparezca aria,miette y Amalia será pecio y los que me dieron sugerencia ya hare capítulos para esa aventuras de Ash, como sabrán este fic está inspirado en serena una vez al mes.

Un fic no recomendado para amourshipping ya que serena la retratan como una puta por lo que cree esta versión que para mi gusto engloba lo que desean varios amourshippuing y un harem.

No olviden dar sus sugerencias así como likes para que sepa que les gusta y saca los capítulos más rápido.


	3. el bosque de la perversion

El bosque de la perversión

Después de una agitada noche con su suegra Ash se disponía a ir a su cita con aquella chica que le agendo su esposa, por lo ambos se despidieron de Grace y prometieron volver a verla visitar muy pronto sobre todo Ash que deseaba otro encuentro con su suegra.

Ash y Serena decidieron tomar el camino por el bosque para llegar a ciudad Lumiose ya que querían ver la naturaleza de cerca además de atrapar a uno que otro pokemon, el trayecto por el bosque fue demasiado tranquilo no había nada fuera de lo extraordinario en aquel bosque solo pokemon corriendo y jugando sin ninguna preocupación.

A Serena al ver a los pokemon en ese bosque no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica ya que le recordaba cuando viajaban por toda la región de Kalos en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo de Ash su fuente de inspiración.

—amor no te resulta tan familiar viajar por estos bosques. —exclamaba la castaña que sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

—desde luego que si cariño, me recuerda cuando viajamos juntos con Clemont y Bonnie la verdad que buenos recuerdos es más te diré un secreto que nunca te conté antes, en nuestro viaje a veces tomaba tu falda roja y la olía para sentir tu fragancia.

—Ash con razón olía tan rara cuando me la ponía eres un pervertido aunque yo también tengo algo que confesarte a veces entraba a tu tienda a chuparte el falo y me tragaba el semen que soltabas.

—Serena así que no soy el único pervertido, sabes con esto medio ganas hacerlo aquí. —hablo Ash de una manera seductora hacia su esposa mientras se iba acercándose lentamente hacia ella para luego intentar desvestirla.

La castaña no puso objeción y dejo que su esposo le quitara su ropa que solo constaba en realidad un vestido largo de color crema, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior lo cual solo le duró poco tiempo ya que gracias a las agiles manos del azabache le quito la ropa a su esposa.

Ash admiraba el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa donde se podía observar que tenía una perfecta figura donde sus atributos que más resaltaba eran sus perfectos senos copa c y su trasero bien proporcionado. El azabache caliente por la situación se desprendió de su ropa para acercarse a su esposa al cual veía la evidente erección de su esposo y no pudo evitar escurrir líquidos de su tímida por la caliente situación en la que se encontraba.

—métemela por cualquier agujero que tú quieras bebe. —exclamo Serena excitada mientras se recostaba en el pasto boca abajo y le daba una vista de su trasero a su esposo para que viera sus agujeros.

Ash estaba bastante excitado por lo dicho por su esposa ya que ansiaba penetrar su ano que aún continuaba siendo virgen por lo que abrió un poco las nalgas de su esposo e introdujo dos de sus dedos en el ano de la chica para dilatarlo un poco después de unos minutos decido ir por el plato principal y empezó a introducir su falo dentro del ano de la chica.

Serena solo podía sentir como ese tremendo falo se abría paso dentro de ella, la castaña no podía evitar golpear el suelo con sus manos y lanzar uno que otro gruñido quejándose del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Por su parte Ash solo podía sentir como el estrecho agujero de su esposa apretaba su falo brindándole una rica sensación y solo le incitaba a seguir penetrándola lo más profundo que podía tratando de destrozarle el culo a su esposa.

—así cariño así mete más tu pene lo más profundo que puedas. —suplicaba Serena a su amante. —mmmm que delicia siento como me partes en dos con tu pene.

La castaña no pudo evitar correrse al sentir tremendo falo dentro de ella, era una sensación algo única e indescriptible que a pesar del dolor que sintió al principio no se comparaba al enorme placer que le brindaba tener tremendo falo dentro de su culo.

Después de un tiempo para que Serena se acostumbra al tamaño del falo de su esposo, este comenzó a embestirla suevamente sacando y metiendo su falo provocando que su amante soltara ligeros gemidos y a medida que su esposo aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas también aumentaban los gemidos así como su intensidad provocando que algunos retumbaran por todo el bosque lo cual eran escuchados por los pokemon de la zona.

— ¡no detengas Ash hazme recordar esta noche por siempre! —gritaba una Serena extasiada por el momento que no paraba de balbucear groserías obscenas — ¡vamos cógeme más fuerte carajo quiero que destroces mi culo!

—claro que si amor voy destrozarte tu lindo culo. —respondió Ash igual de extasiado mientras seguía penetrando por atrás a su esposa de una forma salvaje haciendo que ella siguiera balbuceando sus groserías.

Pero sin que la pareja los supiera una chica de cabello rubio que vestía un chaleco morado con líneas fucsia y una falda simple de color morado paseaba por el bosque los llego a escuchar por casualidad y por curiosidad quiso averiguar quién eran los responsables de aquellos gritos. Así que se aventuró por el espeso bosque donde cada vez que caminaba se iba aproximando al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar la fuente de aquellos sonidos donde pudo avistar a un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer de cabello de color miel teniendo una sesión de sexo anal.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse caliente por la escena que estaba presenciado solo ver como aquel hombre tan apuesto penetraba de esa forma a esa mujer solo podía imaginarse siendo ella la que estaba teniendo sexo con él, por algún razón aquel hombre le parecía algo familiar como si antes lo hubiera visto de alguna parte.

Pero decido dejar eso de lado por el momento, por lo que solo se recostó y empezó a introducir sus dedos en su vagina para satisfacerse a sí misma mientras observaba a la pareja consumando su acto.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba gozando siendo penetrada con fuerza en su pobre ano que no le importaba que esto le dejara secuelas para después, ella solo quería disfrutar este momento aunque sabía que estaba a punto de llegar su límite porque a pesar de todo su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado a sesiones largas tal como su esposo si lo estaba por lo que al llegar al clímax, Ash dio una última estocada para después soltar su esencia llenado todo el ano de su esposa llenándola con su semen caliente.

Su esposa se recostó algo cansada y sentía dolor en su pobre abertura aunque no se arrepentía de ser penetrada por el ano ya que pudo resistir más que con su vagina el falo de su esposo dentro de ella, por lo que se sentía satisfecha consigo misma por conseguir tal hazaña aunque esperaba en el futuro aguantar más para que su esposo pudiera sentirse satisfecho.

La rubia se corrió poco tiempo después que la pareja y pudo ver el falo del hombre donde se quedó realmente sorprendida por el tamaño de ese falo ya que era de casi veinticinco centímetros, ella que era una mujer sexualmente activa nunc se había topado con un hombre que tuviera un falo de ese tamaño el mayor falo que había visto solo media diecisiete centímetros de largo.

Con sola imaginar siendo penetrada con ese falo le escurría la saliva, así que pensó que por que no convencía la pareja de hacer un trio para divertirse. Para ella había pasado más de dos semanas desde que se acostó con un hombre y lamentablemente para ella su experiencia no fue buena.

El hombre se llamaba alain un entrenador que era campeón de Kalos pero decido seguir su investigación en el tema de la megaevoluciones ya había peleado con él con anterioridad. Por desgracia perdió contra el pero por azares del destino lo encontró con él en ciudad Lumiose ella sentía ganas de divertirse esa noche y bueno después de algunas copas en un bar ambos tuvieron relaciones aunque ella esperaba algo más esa noche pero el pobre entrenador que se veía como un semental la decepciono mostrando un falo que apenas alcanzaba los doce centímetros cosa que para ella no la pudo satisfacer dejando algo frustrada después de una semana vio alain con la que aprecia ser su novia y se sorprendió que su novia era un mujer pequeña de cabello rojizo de apracian infantil.

No tardó mucho en deducir que aquel hombre gustaba de las mujeres pequeñas e infantiles porque su escaso falo era más que suficiente para esas mujeres pero para alguien como ella no lo era y viendo frente a sus ojos el falo de Ash sintió que su suplicas fueron escuchadas por lo que salió de los arbustos sorprendiendo a la pareja que estaba aún desnuda.

— ¡quién eres tú! —exclamo Serena sorprendida por aquella mujer y se ocultó detrás de su esposo.

—tranquila mi nombre es Astrid y solo seguí los extraños ruidos del bosque que llevaron hacia ustedes.

—un momento creo que te conozco, ¿acaso no participaste en la liga Kalos hacia diez años? —pregunto Ash a la mujer que le parecía familiar.

—claro que sí y ahora que recuerdo tú también participaste en la liga de ese tiempo, acaso no eres Ash Kétchup el que poseía aquel extraño Greninja. —respondió Astrid algo emocionada.

—si claro que si me alegro reconocerte fuiste un buen oponente.

—si pero no estaba tu altura la verdad en ese tiempo creí que era lo bastante fuerte para ganar la liga.

— ¡oigan siento interrumpir su conversación pero mírate Ash estas desnudo y esta tipa ni siquiera se sorprende! —reclamo Serena molesta. — ¡dime Astrid, ¿qué haces por el bosque sola?!

—bueno te seré honesta al verlos teniendo relaciones me dio ganas de unirme a su diversión por lo que espere a que terminaran para proponerles hacer un trio conmigo.

—Astrid yo estoy muy cansada para tener relaciones además no me gusta tocar a otra mujer y menos dejar que me toquen, así que no cuentes conmigo aunque creo que Ash si podría hacerlo contigo si así lo deseas.

— ¡wow en serio me dejaras que coja con tu novio!

— en realidad es mi esposo y si puedes hacerlo con él ya que tenemos un arreglo donde puede acostarse con quien se siempre y cuando tenga mi aprobación o esté presente, por lo que a mí respecta me pareces una chica bastante atractiva y tienes bonito cuerpo siento que tú puedes satisfacer a mi Ash.

—entonces que estamos esperando Ash vamos hacerlo. —exclamo Astrid emocionada de sentir ese falo dentro de ella.

—esta bien Astrid pero recuerda que solo seré tu amante el día de hoy porque yo amo a mi esposa y no voy a cambiarla por nada.

—de acuerdo Ash solo nos divertimos el día de hoy. —respondió Astrid para luego comenzar a quitarse la ropa rápidamente dejando aventada su ropa y posado su cuerpo desnudo ante el azabache que la miraba con lujuria. —te gusta lo que vez Ash.

—claro que si Astrid eres hermosa.

—muy bien Ash por tu cumplido déjame regarle una mamada. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa para luego arrodillarse a la altura del falo y de un rápido movimiento lo engullo todo en su boca para luego mover sus labios saboreando cada centímetro del falo.

—Astrid se siente genial como lo chupas siento que voy a correrme en seguida.

Astrid solo seguía con lo suyo lamiendo el falo además que con su manos libres jugaba con las gónadas del azabache que estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso con tal mamada ni siquiera Korrina que presumía acostarse con tantos hombres le había brindado tan tremendo placer.

No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que corrió impregnado toda la boca de la rubia llena de su esencia y esta solo lamía el glande en busca de restos de semen.

—no sabe nada mal tu esperma Ash ahora vamos por el plato fuerte quieres.

—desde luego Astrid pero caray sí que sabes dar una mamada esa fue la mejor que me han dado.

—gracias por el cumplido Ash y la verdad desde que perdí mi virginidad a los dieciséis años con un hombre de treinta años me he estado acostando con toda clase de hombres estos años pero de cada uno aprendí varias cosillas.

— se nota bastante.

Luego de decir eso Ash se recostó en el suelo y espero que Astrid se posicionara para montarlo donde la rubia agarro el falo alineándolo con su vagina y de un golpe se dejó empalar por el falo haciendo que este entrara por completo en su abertura. Serena observaba incrédula como aquella chica disfrutaba estar con su esposo pero lejos de sentir celos decido observar a la chica para aprender algunas técnicas para la siguiente sesión ponerla aprueba con su Ash.

— ¡si este falo es genial dios siento como toca partes que ninguno otro falo había tocado antes! —exclamaba Astrid excitada mientras daba saltos estrepitosos tratando que el falo la penetrara más a fondo. — ¡mierda así!

Ash por otro lado estaba disfrutando no necesitaba moverse para disfrutar el momento ya que la rubia hacia todo el trabajo por el pero a pesar de que aquella chica presumía acostarse con varios hombres podía notar que su vagina estaba bastante estrecha.

— ¡por arceus siento que me corro! —gritaba Astrid extasiada por lo que sintiendo que llegaba al orgasmo decido aumentar los saltos para el gran final.

— ¡yo también siento que voy a venirme Astrid!

— ¡entonces hay que venirnos juntos!

Luego decir eso ambos amantes se corriendo haciendo que Ash soltara su esencia dentro de Astrid a lo que está gemía por última vez antes de caer rendida.

La rubia aun queriendo mas se posiciono en cuatro patas y meneando el culo llamo la atención de Ash, el cual se posiciono de tras de ella y de un solo movimiento introdujo su falo dentro de la vagina de ella provocando que estará soltara un gimió por la satisfacción de tener un falo de ese tamaño dentro de ella.

— ¡así Ash no te detengas quiero que me la metas lo más fuerte que puedas y pase lo que no quiero pares, lastima mi vagina con todo lo que tengas!

Ash obedeciendo las ordenes de la rubia comenzó a embestirla con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que Astrid gritara algunos gemidos obscenos mientras sentía como sus ojos se volteaban por el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

— ¡más fuerte lastima mi vagina con todo! —gritaba la chica a su amante. — ¡oh por arceus siento que soy un bulneary siendo penetrada por un usursaring y se siente genial!

Los constantes embestidas seguían sin cesa durante mas veinte minutos, las pobres nalgas de la chica estaba rojas por el castigo propiciado por el azabache pero a esta no le importaba solo quería ser penetrada por ese falo.

Después de algunos minutos Ash se sentía que estaba apunto de correrse por lo que aumento aún más la velocidad de las embestidas para luego solo correrse provocando que la rubia llegara al orgasmo al sentir el esperma de Ash inundado sus interiores.

Luego de un rato de descanso fueron cambiando de posiciones hasta que al final terminaron realmente exhaustos, los tres por coincidencia decidieron seguir viajando por aquel bosque hasta llegar a ciudad Lumiose donde se separarían sus caminos definitivamente.

Durante el camino Serena estaba bastante preocupada por que muy pronto su esposo pagaría una deuda pendiente con Palermo, pero ella tenía que hacer que Ash tuviera más experiencia con más mujeres por lo que pensó que Astrid era la chica que podría hacerlo ya que se acercaba la fiesta de la reina de Kalos y muy pronto seria llamada para cobrar su deuda.

CONTINUARA

 _Bueno señores este el tercer capítulo aquí Serena tuvo más participación pero descuiden si sienten que Astrid actuó poco en este capítulo porque aún no salen del bosque y en ese lugar aparecerán dos chicas mas además Ash tiene que juntar mas experiencia para la prueba final que se avecina y gracias por sus sugerencia ya ven que si las tomo en cuanta la que pidió a Astrid ya le cumplí su fantasía ahora cumplir la de los demás._


End file.
